Le llamaban loca
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Jasper desaparece un dia y Alice se queda sola. ¿Cuanto tiempo paso para reencontrarse? One-shot inspirado en la cancion Le llamaban Loca de Jose Luis Perales


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Jasper siempre fue el amor de mi vida. El mundo era solo él y yo. No existía nadie más. Desde que nos casamos era así.

Nuestra casa era un lugar sencillo y pequeño. Pero tenía un jardín en el que, además de las exquisitas rosas, los bellísimos tulipanes y las preciosas orquídeas, teníamos un prado enorme de pura flor de nube.

Nos solíamos tirar entre todas esas flores, como si nos tiráramos en las nubes. Al sol, por las tardes de verano. Así pasábamos horas y horas, tendidos al sol.

No podía concebir una vida más perfecta. No necesitaba nada más que el mar de sus ojos, para ser feliz. Su cabello color miel, que le caía en rizos por el rostro y su sonrisa, una sonrisa picara que me robaba el corazón.

Siempre tenía una sola respuesta para cualquier cosa que le pedía "Si"

— Jazz, mi amor ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa?

— Si, lo que tú quieras, mi amor.

Claro que yo siempre tenía la misma respuesta para todo lo que el pedía. Aunque no solía pedir más de dos cosas.

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Si?

— Dame un beso

— Si

Un beso. Un beso de muchos. Un beso para toda la vida. Un amor para toda la eternidad.

— Alice ¿Me quieres?

— Si

— ¿Me amas?

— Claro que sí.

La vida con Jasper era lo mejor del mundo. El siempre tenía lo que yo necesitaba. Siempre tenía lo único que me podía hacer feliz, aunque las cosas no pintaran nada bien. Como cuando murió mi padre. Yo no quería ni salir de la cama de tan triste que estaba.

— Alice, levántate, amor.

— No— gemí.

—Alice, por favor, hace un día bellísimo

— No, Jazz, no quiero que haya un día bellísimo. Lo único que quiero es dormir, dormir y olvidar que existo.

— Amor, por favor, no me gusta verte así.

— Pues sal de aquí. No me mires.

— ¿Quieres olvidar?

— Si

— ¿Y si olvidas de otra forma?

— ¿Cómo? —dije quitándome las cobijas para mirarlo.

— Así— dijo y me robo un dulce y apasionado beso.

O cuando él llevaba dos días sin levantarse de la cama por una fuerte migraña.

— Déjame Alice.

— No, levántate. No puedes quedarte ahí.

— Si, si puedo.

— Cuando menos quítate las cobijas de la cara. Hace un calor sofocante.

— No, no aguanto la luz.

—Por favor, Jazz— me metí debajo de las cobijas, hasta que encontré su rostro con mis manos.

— Alice…— un beso.

Con un beso todo se solucionaba, nuestros problemas se volvían nada. Todos nuestros dolores, nuestras tristezas, nuestros llantos, se acababan con un beso. Un beso y fundirnos el uno con el otro.

Por eso me sorprendió cuando todo esto acabo.

Una mañana me desperté, tarde. Pero mi marido no se encontraba a mi lado.

Me levante con la mente ofuscada. Nunca se iba sin despertarme. Nunca se iba sin darme un beso, además era demasiado temprano. Demasiado temprano como para que se hubiera levantado. Pues era un dormilón.

Busque entre las sabanas, hasta que encontré un pedazo de papel arrugado. Una carta, o una nota. Tenía su letra.

_Alice, mi vida. Volveré pronto._

_Por favor, no te preocupes._

_Lamento irme así._

_Te lo explicare luego._

_Jasper._

Pero no volvió. Lo espere todo ese día. El día siguiente. Y al que siguió. Y jamás regreso.

Pasaron y pasaron los años. Se escurrieron atardeceres y amaneceres, y yo lo seguía esperando. Tanto tiempo paso, que mi negro cabello se volvió gris. ¿Y Jasper? Él jamás regreso. Yo siempre lo espere, sentada en el jardín. Pero nunca volvió.

Paso el tiempo, el vecindario se lleno de niños nuevamente.

El jardín que durante mi matrimonio, era precioso, ahora era nada, pura hierba seca. Deje de cuidar las flores del jardín cuando mi corazón comprendió que jamás volvería. Que se había ido para siempre.

Me sentaba simplemente en el jardín, a ver como las flores se marchitaban, y con ellas mi esperanza.

A veces me parecía que las flores me decían: "Por favor, debes vivir, debes cuidarnos, debemos seguir vivas. "

Pero jamás les hice caso. Y el tiempo paso, mientras se marchitaban las flores, se marchitaba mi alma, se marchitaba mi vida.

Mis manos se llenaron de arrugas, mis cabellos de canas.

El vecindario se lleno de jóvenes, con su alegría por la vida, mientras yo me marchitaba al igual que esas flores, que alguna vez llenaban mi jardín con sus colores y con su aroma fresco. Ahora solo olía a hierba seca y a muerte en vida.

Me sentaba todos los días en el jardín, allí donde solíamos tumbarnos al sol. Y cada vez los muchachos que vivían en la calle o en los alrededores me prestaban más atención.

Si hablaban de mí en el barrio, hablaban de la loca.

Alice, la loca. A la que su marido abandono. La que piensa que su jardín sigue siendo verde y fresco. La que cree, que aun después de veinte años, su marido volverá. Alice, la loca, la que aun no asimila que su marido murió.

Murió, en un viaje improvisto que tuvo que hacer. Aquella mañana que lo despertó el teléfono de madrugada. Y que no quiso despertarme. Y que se fue dejando solo una nota. Y que la avioneta se estrelló. Y que… murió.

Yo ya sabía todo eso. Yo lo había asimilado. Pero ahora solo esperaba la pacifica muerte. La muerte que había decidido no venir por mí por ahora y abandonarme aquí, tantos años como fuera posible.

El problema es que ellos no entendían mi sufrimiento. No entendían que mi vida se marchito, junto con las flores sobre las que nunca nos volvimos a acostar. Mi vida se marchito junto con los tulipanes y las rosas que murieron poco a poco en mi casa. Mi vida termino, en esa avioneta. Mi alma murió junto con él, mi espíritu, mi alegría. Todo mi ser murió en esa avioneta, y se quedo entre los escombros, aferrado al cuerpo del hombre que mas ame en mi vida.

Una tarde de un mes de mayo. No sé cuantos años después. Los rumores de la loca corrieron tan rápido, y llegaron a los oídos de toda la ciudad. La pequeñita ciudad. Y una tarde:

Me encontraba tirada en el suelo de mi anteriormente bellísimo jardín. Cuando se acercaron a la entrada, dos hombres, dos hombres jóvenes vestidos de blanco.

Los mire y me miraron. De pronto, mire detrás de ellos, el automóvil estacionado enfrente. Con un nombre escrito en el costado: HOSPITAL PSIQUIATRICO DE PHILADELPHIA

Entonces, la primera luz de entendimiento que tuve en tantos años, la primera y la única, me ilumino, comprendiendo lo que querían estas personas. Los volví a mirar y clave la mirada en uno de ellos. Él me sonrió, y extendió una mano, y con un ademan dijo:

— Ven.

Entonces, supe con claridad a que venían. Venían por mí, a alejarme de mi casa, a alejarme de los restos de mi vida. Creían que de verdad estaba loca, y venían por mí, a encerrarme, a apartarme de lo único que quedaba de la vivaz Alice y de… mi marido, muerto… Jasper.

Levante el rostro y me puse de pie. Mire alternadamente a uno y a otro, y le dije:

— No señor. No iré con usted. Ya lo ve. No estoy loca y soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola. No estoy loca, soy consciente de los rumores que corren acerca de mí por toda la ciudad. También soy perfectamente consciente de que mi jardín está seco y marchito, y que mi… marido esta… — trague para deshacerme el nudo en la garganta. Lo que iba a decir lo sabía, pero era muy difícil para mí decirlo—… muerto. Así que no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

Quizá si estuve loca, en algún momento, en el pasado. Pero estuve loca por amor. Por amor, porque no tuve oportunidad de verlo por última vez. No tuve oportunidad de besarlo por última vez. No tuve oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba y que nos veríamos en el otro lado, cuando mi turno me llegara.

Aun tantos años después, su nombre, su recuerdo, me ardía en la garganta, me hacia un nudo en el estomago y me aplastaba el corazón.

Unos años después las fuerzas me fallaron. Y muy amablemente, los vecinos, me recluyeron en un asilo para ancianos.

Yo ya no podía defenderme, así que deje que me alejaran de mi casa. La casa en la que pase los mejores años de mi vida…

… y los peores.

Los últimos días de mi vida, los pase en ese lugar, sentada en el jardín, en un banco donde me llegaban los rayos del sol directo. Nunca hable con los demás, que estaban ahí, y jamás dirigía una sola palabra a las enfermeras. Solo me sentaba en ese banco, sabiendo que pronto, muy pronto, vendría por mí la que me ha estado evadiendo.

Los últimos días de mi vida, fue cuando perdí la razón completamente. Me sentaba allí, y miraba el reloj, esperando con ansia las seis de la tarde. Aquella hora en la que solíamos vernos, cuando éramos novios. Hacían ya tantos años, pero yo sonreía con cada segundo que pasaba, como en aquellos días de juventud y de amor.

Daban las seis, y después las siete, y las ocho, y él jamás venia. No vino, no regreso. Y no vendría. Ya nunca vendría con un ramo de rosas azules para mí. No.

No volvió nunca, pero yo fui hasta él.

Un día, sin previo aviso, vino por mí, la que me obligo a pasar muchos años en este mundo. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de presentarnos, solo vino y me llevo. Nadie se dio cuenta de que me había ido. Pero no me importaba, porque ella me llevo hasta donde él me esperaba.

Llegue a nuestro bello jardín, plantado de rosas, orquídeas, tulipanes, girasoles y gardenias. Nuestro jardín. Con un colchón de nubes al sol en el centro. El mismo jardín en el que pasamos horas alegres, mirándonos, riendo, besándonos, midiendo mi mano con la suya y observando el infinito azul.

De pronto ya no estaba vieja ni cansada. Volví a ser la misma muchachita fuerte que fui hace ya muchos años. Mi cabello era negro azabache, como cuando era joven. Mis manos estaban lisas, y en mi rostro no había rastro de arrugas. Pero eso no me importo cuando lo vi.

Allí. Tendido en el pequeño prado, sobre las flores que parecían nubes de algodón, bajo el sol. Sentí que me quedaba sin respiración al verlo de nuevo, después de tantos años, su cabello, rizado, color miel, tal como lo recordaba, su mentón angulado y sus pómulos marcados, su piel nívea, sus pestañas largas, y sus labios, esos labios que tanto extrañe.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y en su rostro había una sonrisa traviesa, como cuando planeaba algo que no me quería decir.

— Jasper— dije en un murmullo.

— Alice— me contesto él. Abriendo los ojos e incorporándose para mirarme. Me pareció que nunca había visto esos ojos, azules, profundos, como el océano. Y ese brillo que siempre tenían y me hacían pensar en una estrella fugaz que surcaba el cielo nocturno en una playa.

— ¿donde estuviste? — pregunte, abrazándome a él. Como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mi vida ya se había ido, pero estando con él, me parecía que en lugar de morir, había vuelto a nacer —. Me has hecho mucha falta— dije, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y sintiendo sus fuertes brazos cerrarse en torno a mi espalda. Me sentía segura.

— Te he estado esperando aquí— me dijo, poniendo una mano en mi barbilla, para mirarme a los ojos. —. Todo este tiempo he estado esperándote a ti. Aquí.

— Si. Ya lo veo— dije, mirando aferrándome más a él. Inhalando su aroma—. Perdón, tarde demasiado.

— eso no importa ya. Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos.

— Si— dije en un murmullo.

En efecto, eso era lo único que importaba ya. Estábamos juntos. En este lugar, en nuestro jardín al sol. En nuestro mundo. En el mundo en el que triunfo nuestro amor.

Entonces, como si hubiera pasado una vida entera, sus labios llenaron los míos con necesidad. Y nuestro beso duro ahora para toda la eternidad.

Ahora solo podía pensar en eso. Ahora TRIUNFÓ EL AMOR.

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_**He arreglado los detallitos.**_

_**Este One-shot tiene una razon de ser. **_

_**La cancion me la dedico mi ex-novio durante nuestro primer chat, como amigos, hace ya mucho tiempo.**_

_**El otro dia no podia dormir por los recuerdos y escribi esto.**_

_**Descuide el detalle de las letras. Pero ya lo arregle. Entiendanme un poquito, eran casi la 4:00 a.m. cuando lo termine.**_

_**Sigo un poquitin sensible. **_

_**Los quiero. Nos leemos. :)**_

_**Babai. **_


End file.
